In the Therapeutic Handbook, hiccoughs are defined as an "involuntary spasmodic contraction of the diaphragm, caused by an incipient inspiration which is suddenly controlled by the closing of the glottis which causes its characteristic noise".
From aetiology, which studies causes of illnesses, we know that generally hiccoughs have got no medically relevant meaning and they last for not long; the cause for their occurrence is often unknown.
The pathologies wherein this phenomenon may appear are diverse. Among them there are found: epidemic encephalitis, oesophagitis, gastritis, dyspepsias, aerophagia, hepatitis, pancreatitis, peritonitis, alcoholism, mediastinum tumours, pneumonia, pleuritis and hysteric neurosis.
In any case it is a disease with a marked social impact as it does not only involve the people that are affected by it, but also those people who are close to them. To this purpose attention is for example drawn to a person who is affected by hiccoughs during a theatrical event, a concert or an opera, where silence is mandatory, or on a public means of transport.
The occurrence of persistent hiccoughs is also very annoying and problematic for several professional categories like for example singers, television programme hosts, journalists, and so on.
Persistence of hiccoughs can also stop the subject from dedicating the due attention to his professional activity, determining an increase in the possibility of accidents on the working place.
Currently, remedies can be categorised into two groups: one of a semi-empirical type and one of a therapeutical type.
A) Classical maneuvres aimed at disrupting the occurrence of hiccoughs: PA0 B) Symptomatic therapy:
1. Compression of the ocular bulbs PA1 2. Compression with the two thumbs of the two nervi phrenici situated behind the sternoclavicular articulations. PA1 3. Rhytmic traction of the tongue. PA1 4. Warm and cold applications in the epigstric region. PA1 5. Counting without breathing. PA1 a) Plasil (metochlorpropamide) PA1 b) Largactil (Chlorpromazin) PA1 c) Magistral solution with an analgesic action localised to the gastric mucose (a tablespoon in the evening) based on sulphurous ether (g 3.0)+mint water (70.0 g)+distilled water (70.0 g)+syrups of various nature (45.0 g). PA1 d) Application of high frequency current or ultrasounds or 0.5% procain to the nervus phrenicus at neck's height. PA1 e) surgical lesion of one of the two nervi phrenici. PA1 f) Tranquillisers (in their hysteric base forms).
Said remedies are almost always annoying and heavy for anyone and they become real tortures for children, particularly for those who are not self-sufficient.
Besides that, said remedies do not often accomplish their aim, to the detriment of the subjects affected by the disease, and at times even of those that are around them.
Unfortunately, after weaning, not all toddlers are able to execute what adults have told them to do. This also happens in the case of adults that suffer from bad physical and/or psychiatric handicaps.
Furthermore it is known that in certain cases hiccoughs can last for several hours, if not even days.